Menace of the Nether Trailer (For FanFiction)
by NinjaMaster220
Summary: Here is a sneak preview of another installment to the Menaces series!


_"You think the war is over."_

_"You think that life is going to go back to normal, that everything that happened during the Refugee Time was going to disappear and seem like it never happened."_

_"If you believe that, oh, you are so wrong."_

_"Happiness is a figment of your imagination, only a camouflage for the darkness within."_

_"Eventually, I will reign supreme, and you will bow to my power..."_

_"No matter the price."_

In another installment in the Menaces series,

_"It's your choice, Adam. You already lost one, why not lose another?" the evil spirit asked Adam, circling around him in a slow circle._

_"I will never lose her. She means the world to me, and I would rather die than kill her," Adam said, struggling in the chains that held him bound to the wall._

The evil in Adam that everyone thought had been removed...

_"Just... SHUT UP OR ELSE I WILL SLICE YOUR THROAT TO SHUT YOU UP!" Adam cried out, his voice filled to the brim with anger and his eyes lighting up with an evil glint that Sierra hadn't seen in four years._

emerges once again.

_"Adam, are you OK?" Sierra asked, looking to her brother as he keeled over, grasping the back of his head in pain. He crouched to the ground, and let out a pained scream._

_Suddenly, he stopped screaming. Sierra backed up slightly, and then she watched as her brother turned around, stretching back up to full height. When he turned fully back to her, Sierra fell to the ground in shock, trying to crawl away from her brother. "Adam, no, not this again!" _

The land that was once protected by the Butter Lord...

_"Hello, CubeCity!" Adam exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. The crowd cheered loudly for him, and all Adam could do was smile. The fans loved their savior, the one that had stopped Herobrine from completely taking over Minecraftia. He turned around and saw his friends and family standing behind him, giving him encouraging smiles. They knew what he was doing, and he knew that what he was doing was right for the city, for the people, for the welfare of their survival._

sinks into a land of death, fear, and horror.

_Mitch stood up, looking around him in horror. The area around him was completely obliterated. Only a building was left standing, and even that was about to collapse. He turned and saw the footprints of Adam's shoes in the wet mud, which was heading in the direction of the sea. "How... why..." he trailed off, not believing what was surrounding him._

_"The evil... it... it has taken complete control over Adam," AntVenom said, picking up a piece of Sky's amulet which he had destroyed in the process of trying to kill his friends._

With no other choices, Sky's friends have to do what they can to get their old friend back to them.

_"We have to find him, no matter the cost," Sierra stated, brushing her bangs out of her face and looking in the direction that Adam had run off to. She didn't know where he had gone or why, but she knew that they had to follow him._

_"That will be impossible to do! He could have gone anywhere in the world, and we have no way of finding him!" Jen exclaimed, looking to Sierra from across the table that she sat at. _

_"No, Sierra is right," Jerome said, walking up behind his girlfriend and setting a hand on her shoulder. "Adam was there for us during the Refugee Time, and we have to be there for him now. We will search the entire planet if we have to, but I refuse to let him sink into the evil that has taken over his body."_

Sierra will be put to the ultimate test to save her brother...

_"But... I... I can't take this. This belongs to Adam, not me," Sierra said, pushing the weapon back towards Ray._

_"You are the closest thing to Adam that CubeCity, and Minecraftia for this matter, has. Not even Taylor is worthy of this calling. But you are. You have proven yourself, and now, you have to take this if you want to have even a small chance of saving Adam."_

and she will have to journey all across Minecraftia in order to find her brother.

_Jen walked up next to Sierra, and looked to the horizon as the waves crashed around the boat they were in. "I think we are getting close to finding him, Sierra. We can't give up hope now."_

_"I know we are close to finding him, I can feel it inside of my body," Sierra stated without looking over to her best friend._

When they find where Adam has gone...

_The island was shrouded in a dark mist that seemed ominous and horrifying. All that could be seen from where they were in the water was the shore, which was littered with various parts of broken ships. "There, you see that? That was Adam's ship. I know he is here, we have found him!" Sierra exclaimed, a happiness that she hadn't felt in a very long time filling her body._

_"Why did he come to an island, though?" Quentin asked, fear engulfing his eyes as he looked to the island._

_"I don't know, but we can't give up now. He is so close, we have to save him."_

will they be able to survive the dangers that lurk on that island...

_"What... what is that?" Eagle muttered, looking into the darkness to look at a group of forms that stood a distance away from them._

_Suddenly, the forms jumped out of the shadows, and all lunged for the Minecrafters. Sierra fell back, not quick enough to pull out her weapon in order to protect herself against the being that jumped on her. When they crashed to the ground, Sierra managed to get a good look at the being, and froze in shock. The being was a girl, with black hair died red at the tips and in her bangs. Her eyes were red, and she wore a black tank top with a red necklace around her neck. Blue shorts clung to her legs, and blood red suspenders hung around her waist. Two colored bands clasped around her wrists, the first one being orange and the second being yellow. Sierra couldn't comprehend at who she was looking at._

or will they fail in their attempt to save Adam from the evil that has taken over his body?

_"Adam, come home, please," Sierra begged, taking a courageous step forward towards her corrupted brother._

_"No, get away from me! I don't want to hurt you, Sierra!" Sky exclaimed, dropping to his knees before his let out a scream that rocked the building._

**Who will prevail in this installment of Menace of the Nether? Evil... or good?**

_"I don't know if I can do this, I don't know if I am worthy enough," Sierra whimpered, looking over to the frozen forms of her friends and family that surrounded her._

_"I know you can, Sierra. Your friends and family, they have faith in you. Will you come to this calling?"_

_"What if I can't save him?"_

_"I know you can. We _all_ know you can."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>10-24-14<strong>


End file.
